Vampire (Steam)
Etymology, Taxology, and Nomenclature . Origin and History Though the exact origin of vampirism remains unclear, there are a few beliefs that may explain their origins. Some of the explanations are weaker and less likely than others, though most have a handful of followers. Origin A - Curse Origin B - Idk maybe Gods were mad Origin C - Sickness Origin D?? - potentially idk History Sub-Species Vampires are split up in two ways: how they became a vampire and what kind of blood they drink. Origin Bitten Though numerous before, after the Great War between the vampires and the werewolves, rules were implemented that Born Vampires created by birth used to be quite rare, but in the recent few centuries have become more common. Feeding Method Animal Blood Drinker Human Blood Drinker Hybrid Hybrid vampires are vampires whose first meal was a combination of animal and human blood. These are generally considered unnatural in the vampire community, and are often shunned or less trusted. Bitten vampires are nearly never hybrids, and it is still rare for born vampires to be hybrids, as typically parents do not want to be ridiculed or discriminated against for raising a hybrid. Hybrids will either have orange eyes, or more rarely, one yellow and one red eye. Unlike ABDs and HBDs, Hybrids are unable to be created after the vampire's first drink, and cannot lose their status as a Hybrid. Rather than having the full range of the magic accessible to ABDs and HBDs, Hybrids have a very limited selection of the two kinds of magic, Biology GOTTA ORGANIZE ALL OF THIS LATER The shade of a vampire's eyes is typically a status symbol: the brighter the eye, the more the vampire has been eating. Though some vampires, and more commonly ABDs, will spend enough time hunting to have very bright eyes, it is far more common to see the richer and more powerful vampires with full bellies. When turned, vampires' features tend to become somewhat sunken, but they also become more attractive, which they use to help them attract their human victims. Vampires do not require sleep, instead entering a trance for four hours, typically in the day. If they feel like it, however, vampires are able to sleep - or at least deeply zone out for extended periods. While not all vampires sleep in coffins, it tends to be their preferred resting spot, and many vampires that live among humans will disguise their coffins as regular beds when not in use. Reproduction Biting Breeding Vampires have varying degrees of success when it comes to reproducing. Some may take under a year to become pregnant or impregnate another, while it may take others centuries. Once pregnant, however, their worries are not over as it can be difficult to carry a vampire to term. Depending on the combination of parents, it is possible for a vampire to birth a human, though very rare. Two humans are unable to birth a vampire. "Hybrid" children will either be a vampire or a human, as there is no natural in-between state. Human Female x Vampire Male (HFVM) If a vampire impregnates a human, it is very rare for her to remain a living human. There are multiple outcomes of this pregnancy. Vampire baby As the vampire gene is more dominant, it is far more likely for a human to become pregnant with a vampiric baby. As humans are unable to stomach the amount of blood a baby would need to healthily develop, it is quite rare to carry a vampire baby to term. However, if a starved baby survived about seven of the nine months, it may find a way to bite its mother, sucking the blood directly from her. This mamy lead to the mother being transformed into a vampire, or killed. Human baby As the mother is also human, she would have the proper diet to promote the healthy growth of this baby. This is only known to happen in about 1 in 10000 cases, and the resulting babies have been commonly killed throughout history. Human Male x Vampire Female (HMVF) Vampire baby As the mother is a vampire, alike the baby, it is as easy for this pregnancy to carry as it is for two vampiric parents. It is slightly harder, however, to become pregnant if the father is a human. Human baby A human baby rarely survives with a vampiric mother, as it is more likely she will not consume enough regular food to nourish a baby. About 1 in 1000 HMVF babies will be human, and about 1 in 500 of those babies will be carried to term. Vampire Female x Vampire Male (VFVM) Powers and Abilities Powers * Vampiric Magic: Outlined above, vampires have a small amount of magic they are able to use depending on their diet. Abilities * ''Enhanced Physical Abilities: ''Vampires are able to run up to 10% faster than regular humans. They also have enhanced strength and dexterity. * ''Enhanced Senses: '' Weaknesses * ''Beheading: ''As with most races, vampires can be killed via removing their head. * ''Sunlight: ''Vampires burn far faster than humans, and much more dramatically. Minutes in the sun can burn their skin, and these burns can become third-degree in a few hours. Category:Species Category:Lore Category:Fantasy Theme